


Hold me like you meant it

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, FtM Trent?, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Masturbation, but like sad and not that detailed besides his thoughts, that works, uuuuh sure, yeah i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: fuck buddies to lovers. still idiots
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hold me like you meant it

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me in a dream  
> trent just sadsturbating

Trent stares at the ceiling in the dark. Chuck’s probably wondering why Orange is in their room while he took the adjoined room. He’d forced Orange to and he didn’t question why although Trent knew he wanted to ask, he also knew Chuck would probably be disappointed. He hates that he still cares what Chuck thinks but he can’t help it, he’s always on Trent’s mind. Always his first thought when he wakes up and always the last thought before he goes to sleep, if he isn’t up all night still thinking about Chuck. 

Chuck’s probably complaining that Trent isn’t there, Orange probably isn’t responding much hoping that he’ll just stop before he finally tells him to  _ shut the fuck up _ when he doesn’t. It plays so clear in his mind it’s almost like Trent’s there in the room with them but the whole point of it is he’s not. 

Not there for Chuck to fuck before going back to his own bed and going to sleep. 

Trent squeezes his eyes shut and rolls to his side attempting to take his mind off Chuck as if this time it’ll work. Instead his mind helpfully reminds him how he even got here. Caught fingering himself of all things. 

He really should’ve double checked the bathroom door was locked when he was planning on doing what he was and when he knows Chuck will just walk in if it’s not. So Chuck got an eyeful of Trent’s shirt shoved in his mouth to muffle himself and his fingers shoved in his vagina when he couldn’t have just been patient enough to brush his teeth when Trent got out. He didn’t have to get hard about it, though. 

Maybe he shoulda said something when Chuck didn’t leave right away. Or when he stepped in closer. But by the time Chuck’s tongue was in his mouth he didn’t really give a shit about words. Especially when Chuck’s penis was in him. 

Trent shoulda said something though cause the next thing Chuck was saying was,

_ I didn’t make shit weird, right? We’re still friends?  _

Friends. 

Trent still shoulda said something but the next thing he was saying was,

_ Yeah, we’re cool.  _

_ So maybe we can do this again or something? _

_ Yeah, sure.  _

Sure. Cool. Fuck buddies. Not dating or boyfriends just sex because Trent shoulda said something and didn’t. 

At first Trent figured he could handle that. It was already sort of enough being friends, getting to be around him and hold hands, he didn’t wanna push it, but this would just take a little edge off. 

Most nights, though, just reminded him how much he wanted Chuck to stay in his bed.

Trent doesn’t want that tonight, or ever again, but he doesn’t really know how to explain  _ actually fuck buddies isn’t cool  _ without having to explain why. The best he could come up with was switch with Orange, maybe he could figure it out. Trent shoulda known Chuck being on his mind wouldn’t let him, especially since that memory forces him to think about Chuck’s dick. Trent pulls the blanket around him a little more, squeezes his eyes a little tighter. 

_ If you just get it over with, maybe you can sleep finally. _

Trent groans and slides his hand over his swollen clit he was trying to ignore immediately letting out a moan. He bites down on the pillow to try and quiet himself as he starts stroking, not willing to put the effort into fingering himself. The memory plays out again but he still doesn’t want to think about it, the whole point of switching rooms was so that he  _ wasn’t  _ sad and horny for once. 

Trent picks up the pace just wanting to get it over with. He thinks about Chuck’s gentle touches that don’t mean anymore than a way to get off. The way Chuck cradles his face when they kiss. Hands softly holding his hips. The few times Chuck has held his hand pressing their palms together in a gesture too sweet when it's just nothing. Trent comes and wipes his eyes quickly, rolling onto his other side. His face scrunches in annoyance as he lets out another groan that turns into a choked sob. He ignores the fact that Chuck’s dick wasn’t even necessary. 

* * *

Chuck turns his head, frowning when he sees Orange’s hair sticking out of the edge of the blanket and not Trent’s all sprawled out on the pillow. 

Shitty little Orange that won’t even listen when he’s trying to explain there’s gotta be something weird with Trent. What else could be going on that he wouldn’t wanna stay in their room? 

Chuck rolls over to face the wall, mind picking up from where it left off last night about what could be wrong with Trent. 

_ Maybe he’s sick? He seemed fine yesterday, though. It coulda just caught up to him bad last night. He mighta just started burning up. Maybe he even threw up. Shit maybe he needs help… _

Chuck doesn’t think twice before throwing the blankets off and grabbing his key along with one to the other room Orange still had on him before going over in his underwear. 

He gets out in the hall and realizes that was a really stupid idea when it was already one something in the afternoon and anybody could’ve easily been walking through that hall but thankfully no one is and he quickly swipes the key and opens Trent’s door when the light turns green. 

Trent immediately sits up, eyes wide and Chuck holds his hands out until Trent sighs and rubs his eyes, shoulders relaxing again. 

“You scared the shit outta me.” Trent’s voice is rough and tired and when his hands fall back down into his lap Chuck can see the redness in his eyes and the dark circles under them. 

“You scared the shit outta  _ me _ .” Chuck says as he goes to sit beside Trent on the bed. Trent stiffens again just a bit but leans back against the headboard as he frowns. 

“What’re you talking about?” 

“Are you sick?” Chuck doesn’t answer just responding with another question of his own. 

“No, what are you–” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“No, Chuck what–” 

“Are you depressed again?” 

“Chuck! What the fuck are you talking about?!” Trent raises his voice to cut into Chuck’s incessant questions, brushing off the last one. Chuck’s gaze doesn’t waver, used to his outbursts and he grips Trent’s shoulder hoping he’ll actually talk to him. 

“I’m talking about you! I know you fucking hate doing that but it’d be real nice if you let me know if something was fucking wrong that made you sleep in here!” Chuck shouts back but scoots a little closer to Trent, eyes softening in worry. “Talk to me, man.” 

Trent looks away and it’s infuriating because Chuck already knows he’s gonna say some bull shit that doesn’t make any sense. He wants to turn his head back, make him look him in the eye but he just holds onto his shoulder tighter and tries to will Trent to look back. 

“I just was tired… I didn’t wanna…” It’s not a lie and Trent thinks it’s a pretty good response when he didn’t come up with any plans. It’s still temporary but it’s enough and Trent looks back at Chuck’s eyebrows all scrunched together and  _ son of a bitch _ it wasn’t enough. 

“You coulda just said, we didn’t have to do anything, you didn’t need to come in here for that.” Chuck points out and Trent shrugs, rubbing his eyes again just an excuse to not look at Chuck anymore. 

“I don’t know I just figured you want to.” Chuck knew it wasn’t gonna make any sense but Trent usually rationalizes things in ways no one else does and that sorta makes sense. 

“Trent I’m not gonna make you do anything, it’s just like an option it’s not required all the time.” Chuck says, rubbing his shoulder to make sure Trent understands. 

“Yeah, I know.” Trent nods and Chuck nods too, unsure of where to go from there. 

“So, you’re really okay?” Trent’s shoulders inch up just a bit, he wants to shrug Chuck’s hand off it, his touch being too soft for him to deal with but he’d get hell for it so he just tenses, trying to keep his mind off it. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Chuck.” Trent hopes he just goes back to his own room so he can have more time to think of a way to get out of this but Chuck just sits closer again, looking at him like he knows he’s lying. 

“Okay.” Chuck says tentatively, he chews his lip thinking for a moment knowing that saying the wrong thing will only make Trent shut him out completely. “Um, did you sleep okay then?”  _ It doesn’t look like you did.  _

“Yeah…”  _ Fuck. _ Chuck quickly tries to think of more to say that might get him to actually answer. 

"Any cool dreams?"  _ You're fucking pathetic. _

"Not really." Trent just sniffs and turns away even more. Chuck's patience wears out and he does grab Trent's face, yanking him back to his eyes. 

"Okay, I believe you when you say you were tired but you're not fucking fine so stop jerking me around and just fucking talk to me!" Chuck's voice comes out angry but that isn't it. It's worry, concern. He knows Trent needs to talk out his problems just as much as Chuck and he knows damn well what happens when you keep it all inside until you snap. He saw it happen with Chuck and he was there to help so why can't he just fucking  _ get it _ that he's here for him, too? 

Trent's gaze hardens and now he does swat Chuck's too soft hand away from his face. 

"Stop jerking  _ you _ around? How 'bout the next time you see someone masturbating you fucking leave them alone rather than sucking their dick and dragging 'em into all this bull shit!" Trent wants to get up and leave knowing he said too much. He couldn't help the slip when the frustration and utter fucking  _ sadness _ that's been building up reaches its boiling point. Chuck lifts a hand again but drops it, concern only growing more apparent on his face and making Trent feel like even more shit. 

"What you– you mean this whole time you didn't want to…?" Chuck's eyes widen and Trent runs a hand over his face. 

"No, I did, do want to. Just, I mean what's the point? Don't you wanna find someone to actually date or something instead of just having sex with me?" Trent doesn't really want to hear the answer, the  _ well yeah eventually I'll find a nice person and never touch you way too soft again,  _ but it seems like the best way out at this point because either way it hurts like hell. 

"I… Trent I… no." 

"No?" Trent responds in confusion when that's all Chuck says. He runs a hand over his face again, this time leaving it there for a bit longer. He's too fucking tired for this and Chuck is just being confusing. He still isn't following up with anything so Trent moves his hand again to give him hopefully a glare. "You wanna tell me what that means?" 

"Oh, so you want  _ me _ to talk to  _ you _ now?" Chuck sighs and shuts his eyes for a second. They're both being too harsh cause they're both garbage at feelings but Chuck doesn't want all their real conversations to just be yelling at each other. Even though that's how he got Trent to respond in the first place. "No. I don't wanna find someone else." It's not a full answer and yet it kinda is when the sincerity in his tone and gaze are all directed at Trent giving him the same feeling as when Chuck holds his hand. 

"Someone  _ else _ ?" Trent repeats, voice quieter than he was expecting. Chuck nods looking down at his lap and shifting in his spot almost uncomfortably. Almost like he's stalling. Trent wants to reach out and still him or maybe tell him to spit it out but he just sits there unable to move. 

"Trent, I– fuck, I've only ever wanted you, okay? You know how many fucking times I almost said 'I love you' while we were dogging? Fuck I almost said it when you shared your fucking fries with me the other day. I'm sorry." Chuck's head is still ducked and Trent stares a hole into the top of his head trying to get him to look up. 

"You're  _ sorry _ ?" Trent repeats again and it has the desired effect of getting Chuck to look at him but his expression is painted with frustration. 

"Can you stop just fucking repeating me and say something! Or kick me out or whatever, tell me we can't be friends anymore cause I ruined everything by fucking being in love with you! Just–!" 

Trent tugs Chuck forward by his arm, hard, yanking him forward but not into a kiss. They've kissed lots of times, and yeah they've hugged a lot too, but not a lot for themselves. Trent wraps his arms around Chuck's waist and buries his face in his neck, just wanting to hold him and be held without it being the pretense of another kiss or hookup. 

"Chuck I stayed in here cause I'm in love with you." Trent finally says, holding onto Chuck tighter when he hears a shaky exhale coming from him before arms slowly wrap around his shoulders and he shuts his eyes, almost embarrassingly emotional at the action. "I knew if I stayed in there I wouldn't have been able to  _ not _ touch you but I couldn't. I couldn't see you fucking walk back to your own bed again like what we did just meant nothing."  _ Like I meant nothing. _

"Trent… it meant everything but like, not just the sex, every time I get to even be near you is the best times of my whole life. And when you're not around I can't stop thinking about you. Fuck I spent all last night thinking about you, just wondering if you were okay." Trent squeezes his eyes tighter, wondering how all of his feelings are being reflected at him through Chuck, how all this time they felt the exact same way. 

"Can we be boyfriends now? Cause this kinda sucks." Chuck lets out a laugh, pulling back a bit to see Trent's face, cradling his cheek. He runs his thumb under Trent's eye where it's still dark and he knows he probably didn't get any sleep. He pulls the blanket out and gets under, pulling Trent to lay back down so they're holding each other again. Foreheads pressed together, gentle touches, warmth spreading over them. And neither of them are even thinking about sex. 

"Yeah, and as your boyfriend I'd sorta like you to actually go to sleep cause I know you were lying to me earlier." Chuck smiles when Trent grumbles a bit and he pulls him closer, placing a kiss on his cheek. One that means everything. 

"Fine. Just don't fucking leave okay?" Trent closes his eyes but grips onto Chuck's waist, never wanting him to leave his bed again. 

"Don't worry darlin', I'm not going anywhere." Chuck feels Trent relax finally and he smiles a little wider before shutting his own eyes, not having got that much sleep either. 

And it's never been so easy to fall asleep, holding each other just because. 

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes just hugs is good shit  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
